english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Top 100 VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Frank Welker (412 VA titles) (American) #Corey Burton (409 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (345 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (321 VA titles) (American) #Nolan North (308 VA titles) (American) #Fred Tatasciore (306 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Hale (301 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (286 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (280 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (279 VA titles) (American) #Sam Riegel (274 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (274 VA titles) (American) #Rob Paulsen (263 VA titles) (American) #Kevin Michael Richardson (262 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (237 VA titles) (Canadian) #Cindy Robinson (217 VA titles) (American) #Tress MacNeille (208 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (207 VA titles) (American) #Kath Soucie (206 VA titles) (American) #Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (205 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Adler (204 VA titles) (American) #Jess Harnell (179 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (178 VA titles) (American) #Robin Atkin Downes (171 VA titles) (British) #Kirk Thornton (168 VA titles) (American) #Maurice LaMarche (163 VA titles) (Canadian) #Patrick Seitz (159 VA titles) (American) #Phil LaMarr (159 VA titles) (American) #John DiMaggio (158 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (158 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (154 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kenny (154 VA titles) (American) #Cree Summer (152 VA titles) (Canadian) #Kyle Hebert (152 VA titles) (American) #Cam Clarke (150 VA titles) (American) #Michael Bell (139 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (139 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (138 VA titles) (American) #Wendee Lee (135 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (131 VA titles) (American) #Stephanie Sheh (130 VA titles) (American) #Michael Gough (128 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (125 VA titles) (American) #Crispin Freeman (124 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kane (123 VA titles) (American) #Karen Strassman (122 VA titles) (American) #Russi Taylor (122 VA titles) (American) #Mark Hamill (120 VA titles) (American) #James Arnold Taylor (119 VA titles) (American) #Matthew Mercer (119 VA titles) (American) #Michelle Ruff (117 VA titles) (American) #Carlos Alazraqui (116 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (116 VA titles) (American) #Pat Fraley (116 VA titles) (American) #Kate Higgins (115 VA titles) (American) #Jamieson Price (113 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (113 VA titles) (American) #Nika Futterman (112 VA titles) (American) #Bill Farmer (111 VA titles) (American) #Phil Proctor (111 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (110 VA titles) (American) #Don Messick (110 VA titles) (American) † #Debi Derryberry (109 VA titles) (American) #Billy West (108 VA titles) (American) #Paul Eiding (106 VA titles) (American) #B.J. Ward (105 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (104 VA titles) (American) #Keith Silverstein (104 VA titles) (American) #Quinton Flynn (104 VA titles) (American) #Christopher R. Sabat (102 VA titles) (American) #Richard Epcar (102 VA titles) (American) #Roger Craig Smith (102 VA titles) (American) #Daran Norris (101 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (100 VA titles) (American) #Candi Milo (98 VA titles) (American) #Vanessa Marshall (97 VA titles) (American) #Nick Jameson (96 VA titles) (American) #Todd Haberkorn (96 VA titles) (American) #Bob Bergen (95 VA titles) (American) #JB Blanc (95 VA titles) (American) #Ben Diskin (94 VA titles) (American) #Mona Marshall (94 VA titles) (American) #Jason Marsden (91 VA titles) (American) #Wally Wingert (91 VA titles) (American) #Keith Ferguson (88 VA titles) (American) #Johnny Yong Bosch (87 VA titles) (American) #Monica Rial (87 VA titles) (American) #Vic Mignogna (87 VA titles) (American) #Danny Mann (85 VA titles) (American) #John Stephenson (85 VA titles) (American) † #Caitlin Glass (84 VA titles) (American) #Jonny Rees (83 VA titles) (British) #Alexis Tipton (82 VA titles) (American) #April Winchell (82 VA titles) (American) #Michael McConnohie (82 VA titles) (American) #Peter Cullen (82 VA titles) (American) #Doug Erholtz (81 VA titles) (American) #Clancy Brown (80 VA titles) (American) #Eric Vale (80 VA titles) (American) #Sonny Strait (80 VA titles) (American)